


Dark Art

by Katblu42



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katblu42/pseuds/Katblu42
Summary: Not all creative inspiration is beautiful
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dark Art

Sometimes there was no other way to deal with the aftermath of a rescue that turned bad. Talking, crying, drinking, avoiding the onslaught of emotions – those methods had their pros and cons, their usefulness and their place and time. Todays rescue required a more particular response. 

Virgil’s brothers were well aware that his emotions often played themselves out through creative means. Days like this often resulted in a long session at the piano and the tempestuous compositions that resulted would resonate with the emotions they all felt roiling within. It was almost always cathartic for all of them. A welcome release of all the tension, the sadness, the guilt, the helplessness that went with an inability to save them all, and the frustration at being unable to adequately express these feelings.

Music wasn’t the answer this time. He’d been locked away in the studio for sometime now. Furiously putting down on paper the images, shapes and colours that swirled in his mind. Once it was finished he would probably never look at this piece again. It would be locked away with the others. Frighteningly dark artworks that his family would never see, that he had never had any wish to revisit, but he could not bear to dispose of. He suspected Scott, and possibly John knew of the existence of this kind of artwork, but they never spoke about it. All his brothers knew that any artwork Virgil wished to share would be openly displayed. Anything private would be covered or stored somewhere not immediately visible. Works like this one went into a locked cabinet where not even curious prying would find them.

Sometimes these dark emotions would manifest themselves in bright, vivid realism; horrific subject matter depicted in painfully accurate detail. Other works would stick to a colour palette as dark and bleak as the mood. Abstract combinations of form and colour evoking turmoil and sorrow. Works on paper or canvas or card, in graphite or chalk or oil pastels, watercolours, ink or acrylic. All of them depicting something too dark and painful to see the light of day once completed.

Virgil’s hand stilled. The pencil he’d been using falling onto the paper and rolling off to the side of the desk as his fingers trembled and the tears came. The sketch was finished. All the ugly details of today’s tragedy played out across the page. His brothers would be horrified that this image could come from his hands. Yes, this one was definitely one to confine to the cabinet, shut away in the darkness.


End file.
